Royal Heirs
by flawed angel
Summary: Maxon and America are stuck in the safe room all by themselves. Maxon needs comfort and America is willing to give it, but will that comfort lead to bigger problems? Lemon Maxon X America Not a oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**This is a twist on something that could have happened when they were stuck in the safe room. Spoilers book 2! Oh and not for children under the age of 17!**

**Keira Cass owns everything but I own most of this plot! This is also not an oneshot there is more! So make sure to review! I'll update faster if you do! Now, Read on!**

**Entrapment**

The door sealed and we were left in the dark. Maxon searched the walls finally finding a light switch. He grunted and tried taking off his jacket, having trouble and pain flashed on his face. I helped him remove his jacket and realized it was sticky with blood. I had to get to the source and fix this. I began unbuttoning his shirt but his hands reached up to stop my hands. "What you will see is a secret it WILL NOT leave this room, do you understand?"

"Yes, but what's wrong, why are you bleeding?" my fingers began to undo his shirt again, revealing unmarred skin and tanned abs. his hands reached for mine again but one reached for my chin and pulled me look him in the eyes.

"Promise me, America." I nodded my head and pulled it from his hand, slipping his shirt from his shoulders and slowly peeling it down his back. His breath hitched but he stayed quiet. My hands slid down his arm with a hesitation knowing I was causing him pain, but I enjoyed the sensation of feeling his skin. His hands gripped my arms tightly and I pulled the shirt off his skin. Once it lay on the floor I saw how soaked in blood it truly was and dreaded seeing the wound but I spun Maxon around with a firm grip. On his back were several gashes, some healed and puckered others were pink, but the most noticeable one was the largest of them all and it still dribbled blood down his back. I picked up his shirt and dabbed at it, wishing for some gauze. "There are supplies in the box." I fished through it and found what I needed to tend to his back.

I applied salves and bandages, then wrapped his chest around hoping to hold his skin together. "He was so angry at you."

"Who was angry Maxon, your father? Did the king do this to you?" I stepped around him to look at his face.

"He would have hurt you, why the hell did you do that. He was ready to kill you." He pulled me to his chest and I let my arms get pressed to his chest. He held me tightly to his chest; I didn't move knowing he needed security.

"Maxon, why didn't you just let him take me, I could've handled myself." He tightened his grip air not easily entering my lungs.

"He would have killed you, and simply said you were dismissed, than you would turn up later dead somewhere. I promise you I am nothing like him, I hate him." My eyes watered, never having thought anything like this could happen to a prince.

I stood on tiptoe and kissed him as hard as I could letting him know I was here, he held my head and his hands slid their way over my body, learning the curves. I spread my hands on his chest, and let Maxon find comfort. He pulled my entire body flush with his, keeping me tightly against him, and never letting his lips leave mine. "America, you are crazy and stupidly brave girl." He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked forward until my back pressed against a wall, his hands held my upper thighs, and I was pressed onto his enlarged pants. He groaned and I smiled knowing I caused him some pleasure when he had taken such a beating for me. he pushed his hips harder into mine making me groan.

I pulled my lips off his, "This is illegal we can't go any further."

"Do you not want to?" He leaned his forehead against mine and lessened the pressure he created below.

"I do. I really want to but I'm going to be sent away, and I don't want this to affect you."

"I'm going to fight my father I will not send you away." He kissed me not allowing my doubts to linger in my mind. He deepened it quickly and shoved my skirts up. I knew it was illegal, but it was amazing feeling the need Maxon felt for me. His hands now ran on bare skin on my thighs, they moved quickly and hungrily until he growled and set me down on my feet. "Do you want this?"

"Yes, Maxon I want you. I want you to know I love you, and trust you fully. I want you to know that you can trust me." He smiled very wide and reached for the zipper on my dress, I allowed him to unzip the dress and push it over my shoulder and slide down my body, revealing my bare chest. I reached up and crossed my arms, trying to keep him from seeing my small body. He reached over to me and I stepped out of my dress, he shoved it aside giving us better room and he pulled my arms away.

"Please do not fear me, America. I will not hurt you." I had to remind myself that I trusted him and let my arms drop into his open hands. He pulled me close my bare chest pressing against his bandaged one. His fingers traced little designs on my bare back making me shiver. I looked up at Maxon again, "I love you and this takes absolute trust. America, how far do you want to go?"

"As far as you'll let us." I smiled and he held tight finally bending his head down and kissing me hungrily. He picked me up only to lie down on a pile of blankets. He loomed over me, and I searched for my backbone, finally finding it I found the zipper on his pants and slid it down, the button was near impossible. I hadn't realized I was shaking so badly until his hands covered mine and I let him undo the button before shoving at his pants, before successfully sliding both his pants and boxers down. He kicked them off and I felt myself blush with the realization this was really happening.

"I love you, America. My beautiful America." He buried his face in my neck and kissed his way from behind my ear, making me moan at the sensation, and down across my chest, his hand came up and wrapped around my breast, cradling it and flicking the nipple, messaging my breast until I was moaning and writhing beneath Maxon. He smiled and laughed a little, "You really like that."

"Stop teasing." I could feel his erection rubbing on my thighs and felt liquid build down below, wanting him down there.

"I'm not teasing it's just… were virgins aren't we supposed to take our time?" he kissed one of nipples and moved his hands to the next doing the same while his mouth sucked on my nipple. His hand began traveling lower and lower making slow strokes until it slid beneath my underwear and hovered over my core. "Are you sure you want this?" I nodded and his fingers slid their way through my wetness and into me. his fingers slid further in and I arched my back nearly screaming at the sensation. "You can scream if you want the room is sound proof." His finger twitched inside and I felt a second enter in with the first. My pleasure mounting in a loud moan and my arched pressing my chest against his, he kissed me and I kissed him back. He slid another in and I was stretched to an uncomfortable point and squirmed away from his fingers. "Sorry, I was told I was supposed to do that to prepare you. Sorry." He rambled on, I could tell he was nervous but he pulled out his fingers and kissed me harder pulling my underwear off and I kicked them into the pile.

I had yet to look down there at him and glimpsed down quickly, it shocked me how big he was, I wasn't sure he'd ever fit no matter how much he tried to 'Prepare me'. It stood straight and long and it scared me. I bit my lip and looked back up to him. He was watching me closely, "Are you sure? We can stop." I nodded my head still worried, "America, just tell me when you're ready. This will hurt you I'm sorry." I reached between our bodies and grabbed the member that stretched away from his body and towards mine. I wrapped my fingers around it and held it tightly, the intake of breath from Maxon told me he kind of liked it, but I moved it to touch my entrance and took my hand away gripping his arms as tight as I could.

Maxon's eyes said he was reluctant to do it. "Please?" this time he nodded and his hips thrust forward very slightly, just enough for his head to enter. Even that stretching was overwhelming in sensations, mainly uncomfortable but something in it sent thrills through me.

He stared into my eyes and smiled, "I'm sorry." Then he thrust nearly all the way in and I screamed, a ripping sensation ran through me and it hurt, god it hurt. Tears leaked down my cheeks and he kissed them away, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I felt him slide in me and realized he was pulling out. I grabbed his butt and stopped his movement.

"Just let me get used to it." He nodded and slid back in some, that sensation was odd and I wanted to feel it again, I moved my hips and felt him slide in me and I thrust my hips on his erection and Maxon moaned shoving his face roughly into my neck. "Okay." He began to move in and out slowly, Maxon moaned my name and I lay there underneath him letting him do the work at first. Then I figured out the rhythm and started moving my hips. Maxon picked up the pace ramming into me, our bodies smacking together, I couldn't help the screams that erupted from me and he created unimaginable pleasure and the pressure built and built inside me making me thrust harder, and pull Maxon to me harder and grip his arm in a vice grip. He was frantically moaning and saying my name. He looked me dead in the eye and kissed me as hard as he could before thrusting harder than before and warming my insides, but that was forgotten as my vision blacked out and I screamed into Maxon's mouth. He collapsed on top of me, he was heavy but I was too tired to move him. His sweaty forehead laid on mine and he smiled. I smiled back and wrapped my arms around him. He still hadn't pulled out but I didn't care he was mine forever, and I have given him everything I had. I was breathing heavily but content as Maxon held me.

"I love you." His voice was raspy as he got it out between breaths. Rolling onto his side he took away that intimate connection away but rolled me onto my side so that he now had our bodies pressed together. He stretched his arm under my head and let it play in my hair. His other hand held me and kept me safe. I wasn't ashamed of what we just did, I knew it was right.

We lay on the ground for a short period of time before Maxon got up and got dressed, he was solid muscle everywhere I could see, I knew he had abs and I bet his back was toned too but it was still bandaged. The rest of his body was long and lean and I tried not to stare at how different he looked… down there. I did notice his upper thighs were red, like his shirt, than I realize that was from me. I hadn't yet assessed my own body but felt myself to be very sore down there. I looked at the blankets and realized there were spots of blood on it. I looked back up to see Maxon now dressed and he looked to where I was looking and frowned. "America, I'm sorry that I hurt you." He moved quickly to sit in front of me and he held my face in his hands. I was wrapped in a blanket but I didn't care if it fell away and I inched by body to his.

"I regret nothing, Maxon. That was amazing, yes it was painful but I ended up enjoying it. I'm so happy you decided I was the one. I love you, Maxon, please don't regret this." He smiled and held out his hands and I gladly took them. As he pulled me to my feet I grimaced and let him take my weight.

"I hurt you really bad. You can't go to the infirmary, um… maybe one of the maids, no that won't work…." I had to kiss him to shut him up.

"I'm just sore, I'll heal." I let him hold me for another minute before I slipped on my underwear and he helped me into my gown. We cleaned up the room making sure everything was in its place and I scrubbed the blanket hoping it would get out the spot but His hands once again stopped me.

"They'll think it was from my shirt. I promise you it is fine." He pulled me to sit down and I didn't complain, my legs hurt and my nether region hurt worse. I sat on the floor and curled up in Maxon's arms. He rubbed my back and I soon fell asleep.

**So, next chapter will be Maxon's pov. Sorry if I made him a little too rambley but he's just been beaten by his father and lost his v-card so yeah I'd be out of character**.


	2. Chapter 2

Maxon POV

America was asleep on my shoulder, her breathing was even and her body relaxed. I can't believe what we just did. America had trusted me so much. Her face of ecstasy would always invade my dreams and I wouldn't mind, I hoped I could see it again but I doubted we'd ever get to see each other alone. I had to think of a plan to keep her; somehow I would make my tyrant of a father allow for her to stay. Time passed but I was never certain how much, I was wondering if we'd be stuck in here the entire two days until it automatically opened, but I was proved wrong as I heard ticking and metal sliding.

The doors pushed to the side revealing a brightly lit hallway. "We've found them." The servants rushed forward but I shushed them, America didn't wake up and so I picked her up ignoring the pain in my back and carried her through the mass around us. The halls had red stains on the floor and debris littered the floor, I stepped over it all and walked to my room. Usually the royal wing didn't get touched because it was so far away and I lucked out, the hall was searched and my room was messy but nothing was torn up to horribly. I shifted her in my arms so that I could pull back the covers and laid her down. She moaned and rolled over onto her stomach bringing my pillow fuller on her face, I sat next to her and watched the fiery red hair engulf her face in flames obscuring it from my view so I pushed it back behind her ear. She shifted and pushed her face into my hand sighing. I smiled and stood back up the leaned down, kissed her, then pulled the blankets up around her. She'd wake up soon but I planned for this to be a very short argument.

Stalking out of my room I locked the door and headed downstairs to the throne room, typically where my father was as we strategized there. Sure enough he was there mulling over a pile of paper work. He looked up at me with cold eyes, "Where were you? You worried your mother. Have you sent away that wretched child?" He didn't care if I was okay just that I had made my mother cry.

"I wasn't able to make it to the main room, I had to wrap up a wound. I'm sorry that it slowed me down, be thankful America got me to a safe room. The rebels entered right behind us, I was nearly taken, the only heir was nearly taken, and if not for that child our reign would have ended. So no I am not sending her away, I have her to thank for my life not you."

"That girl may have helped you but she nearly took apart the country you will rule one day. She is bad for this country. You will get rid of her or make her straighten up." His tone was harsh and loveless. America would have to be perfect, I understood that and I will make her, I will push her.

"I will tell her and make sure she does not screw up again."

He stood from his chair and loomed over me, his face hard and threatening I didn't back down like I used to, I stood tall and strong. I was sick of his beatings and his tyrannical rule. He would no longer hold me down especially when he was trying to take her away from me. He may be king now but I will also be the king.

"She does screw up, even breathing at the wrong time and it will be her under the cane." He stepped back and sat back at his chair knowing that his threat struck me. I turned around and headed back to America. Hopefully she's still asleep.

Walking through my doors I heard crying, it wasn't loud enough to rouse any guards walking the halls but it made my skin crawl. I ran over to America whose shoulders shook with sobs. "America! Are you okay? Look at me please." She didn't turn to face me so I pulled her over to me and slid under the covers with her. I stroked her tangled hair and let her cry, she'd tell me the reason when she cried herself out. So I lay next to her for an hour or so while she cried and finally just hiccupped, all the while rubbing her shoulders, her back, anywhere that I thought might comfort her.

Finally she looked up at me with bloodshot eyes, and salt tracks down her cheeks, "What if I'm…I mean it's possible, isn't it? I'm being sent home, aren't I? I'll be executed." I stared blankly at her as renewed tears flowed down her cheeks, then it dawned on me that she could be pregnant. I pulled her tighter feeling panic rise in my chest.

"Yes, you very well might be pre… with child, but you are not going home. I plan to end The Selection soon and it won't matter if you are. Our wedding is already being planned and it happens fairly quickly so we can just say the honeymoon went really well." The optimism I forced into my voice seemed to soothe her, my grip tightened but I was very aware of her, especially making sure I did not squeeze her abdomen. "I promise you I will not let any harm come to you, especially if you are in fact carrying a royal heir. You'll be fine, but if you are staying you must be a perfect lady, you cannot throw any more stunts, or tantrums, or revenge screams. My father disapproves of me keeping you but I don't care this country needs some backbone to lead it. You have to be perfect though or he will lash out on you. Do you understand that any screw ups even a small one could get you beaten?" I looked into her eyes seeing the fear mixed with horror, and the determination that snuck its way into that mix.

"I will be perfect. I will make up for my stupid reckless behavior." She buried her face in my neck and I could feel her breathing even out and I thought she was asleep, "Maxon, if I am pregnant, then what name would you want?" This must really be bugging her but I had to say I couldn't get the image of a little red headed toddler running around terrorizing the palace.

"I want a girl, Annalise, I like that name." I felt her cheek pull up into a smile. "What would you want?"

"A girl, but I like Rebecca." I chuckled and her face turned up to look at me. I stared for a moment at her puffy face and red cheeks.

"Don't forget any names have to fit well with Princess, and Queen. I think Rebecca will work but you have to think of that." Her smile dropped for a moment then came back full force.

"My god, I will one day have a princess or prince! I don't think I'd ever be allowed out of bed!" She laughed slightly but my serious expression had her pausing. "Are you serious, you'd be that overprotective?"

"Aren't pregnant woman supposed to stay in bed?" I was slightly confused I had always thought that was the norm.

Her laugh filled the room and I couldn't smile at her. "No, god no! Most women are running around until they pop!" An image of a bleeding America filled my mind with terror. I would definitely tie her to the bed. Her hand slapped my chest and brought me back to her, "Pop, as in go into labor! What did you think I'd be lying on the ground like a balloon?" She chuckled letting me know that it wasn't a bad thing to 'pop'. That awful image still flooded through my mind and I prayed she was not pregnant or ever pregnant.

"We have a while until we'll know; we'll be engaged by then, so let's just stop this discussion, until we know for certain." She stayed in my bed for a few more hours but tomorrow approached quickly and she had to leave. She hobbled a bit and I felt bad but she still left so that her maids could prepare her for the day so she wasn't late to breakfast, a wise choice when I remembered my father. He knew he had me in a vice and that he could control her if only through me and the threat of torture. How that girl could still love me I wasn't sure.

**Well review I really want to write your next chapter but I hate posting new things when no one reviews on the old! It seems pointless! Thanks for all the great past reviews all though there were only three!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's been a while but to make up I have a super long chapter for you! Please review and I promise not to disappoint!**

**Time lapse three weeks**

Celeste was sent home last week, she had finally snapped and had flown into a rage with Elise, she never touched Elise though, I made sure of that. I jumped in front of Elise as a saucer was thrown her way and it hit me directly in the forehead.

The gash it left was something she couldn't say was accidental and Maxon nearly had a fit the first time he saw it. I swear he was already treating me as if I was super delicate. Maxon was wonderful, he made sure I was okay but he left me in a flying rage and soon I heard the sounds of a screaming Celeste and shattering china. The wreckage seemed to never end until I heard a scuffle outside my door. Celeste had tried to enter my room and my poor guard was hit and kicked until finally my doors swung open with a clang but I had already hidden in the secret hall to the safe room. My room was trashed and finally I heard several guards drag her away. She didn't go with tears like everyone else, she went with a , "You little bitch, you took him from me, you're nothing but a dirty FIVE!". I hid in that hallway for a while until I heard a panicked Maxon calling me.

Elise was released yesterday and she left with dignity and a few tears. Finally it was just Kriss and I. She was so certain she would win because Maxon had given her a necklace and they'd been on frequent dates. My jealousy consumed me for a moment but I knew Maxon had to have a reason for this. I had to laugh for a moment because I didn't used to trust him so much but now that the numbers were down to two I realized that he is keeping me. Maxon has been great, although he is way to protective but I still had another week before I was allowed to freak out. Finally, Maxon tugged his ear, and I couldn't wait to tug it back.

He met me in my room later that night after my maids had been sent away. I was in my bathroom and didn't hear the normal click of his shoes. His arms wrapped around my waist and made me jump, until I recognized the familiar burn his touch created. I kept brushing my hair in even strokes acting as if he wasn't there. It finally bugged him and he spun me around on the stool and kissed me. His lips on mine were so right I couldn't help the moan that escaped. "Maxon, we need… to stop." He just kissed me harder then pulled away. His arm slid behind my back and I wasn't ready for him to sling me up over his shoulder and sprint from my room.

"Maxon, what are you doing?" He ran through the halls and down the stairs, guards turned their heads and smiled. My face was red by the time we were out of the doors and Maxon was setting me down on the bench where I had first yelled at him.

He flopped to the bench breathing hard from his flight. I pushed him off the bench and watched him exaggerate his fall. "America, my dear, you know that's treason?" He sounded so offended but he couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

"Well you shouldn't have kidnapped me." he rolled to my feet and kneeled in front of me. My breath caught in my throat as I realized what he was doing. He grabbed my hands and opened his mouth, "America, do you remember the first time we met, right here and you didn't care about telling me off. You made me fall in love with you right then, you took your time falling in love with me, but now I know it's us and only us. Will you marry me?"

Of course I tackled him to the ground, I pushed my lips onto his and kissed him, "Yes… yes… yes!" Maxon rolled us over and laid on top of me, digging through his pocket. He finally brought out a red small box and took out a beautiful ring, it was white gold with a diamond bigger then I'd ever seen

Lying in the grass in the middle of the garden was perfect but it had to end and eventually it did. "Rebels!" We barely heard the guards shout it but we definitely heard the breaking glass inside the palace. It took no time for Maxon to pull me to my feet and we were running from the palace.

There were screams behind us and the sounds of gunfire. Maxon pulled on my arm harder and we ran further into the garden. We heard running behind us and Maxon pulled me into one of the thick bushes that ran around the garden creating the dividers. We barely fit in the bush but we couldn't run anymore. Between branches I saw twenty or so men and women run past. All carrying guns and several still shoot behind them hoping to impede the guards. I didn't breath, being discovered meant death especially for Maxon. The only irony there was that I could already have the next heir but they didn't know that, they'd kill him. So we stayed silent in that one spot, my body pressing Maxon's into the trunk and I didn't care as long as he was safe. Maxon's hands wrapped around my stomach holding me tightly and his breathing was even. I realized I would have to get used to rebel attacks.

We stood like that for an hour at the least before finally rebels stopped plowing past us and no more gunshots were heard. I went to move from the bush but he kept me rooted to the spot, "Don't move. The guard does a sweep of the gardens, than we will leave this spot." Maxon lips touched my ear and it was no more than a breath. I nodded I leaned more heavily against him. He didn't complain and we waited another thirty minutes before we heard someone approach, "We'll have to return soon. We don't have much more to search but we'll find it." These were not guards but rebels that slowly crept away from the castle thinking they were alone. Maxon's breathing stopped almost as if to hear them better.

"When can we return? The selection will end soon and the palace will be more heavily guarded?" It was a young boy who spoke and he was right behind the older man. They were hiding behind a shrub as a guard ran past.

"There's always an opening right after big celebrations. We'll make it in again." He patted the boys head and began to run to the woods.

Guards ran past us and Maxon shoved me out and followed me out, "Don't shoot it's me." Sure enough, several guns were already trained on us and a few looked frightened enough to just have shot us where we stood but Maxon's voice alone let them know who he was.

"Prince Maxon! Your majesty, how long have you been out here?" Several guard members saluted but they ushered us towards the doors of the palace.

"Since they began attacking, we hid until it was over. " Many looked around and finally noticed me standing next to him.

"Lady America, were you harmed?" I shook my head and walked past them following Maxon into the palace. I had never seen the damage firsthand, typically stuck in the bunker until it had mostly been cleaned up. But this was awful, nothing was left untouched and the walls were covered in bullet holes and what looked like blood splatter in some places. It made my stomach hurt when I looked at the white sheets that littered the floor. Some had red stains forming on them and the sight made me feel faint and before I could swoon Maxon had me in his arms and was already running.

**Time lapse: five weeks**

Since that day I had been pretty certain that the test would be positive but I waited and counted the minutes, over and over again. Six days until the wedding, and I was late, extremely late to my wedding dress fitting. I didn't care, I was about to be a princess and if I couldn't have ten minutes for this test then I'd be damned. Maxon and I now slept one door away from each other and he had a habit of sneaking into my room. I didn't mind though his presence was a comfort when my nerves were running on edge. Silvia had attacked me the moment she found out about our engagement, and my maids had berated me for every detail. I excitedly told them everything but left out the rebel's conversation, something Maxon and I had agreed that that was to be kept absolute secret.

The wedding truly had been in the making for a long time because most everything was already planned and I just had to tweak the plans and that was okay with me. My entire family was being flown in today and I was to meet my mother at the dress fitting and the rest of my family for dinner. I wasn't very excited as Kota had been invited and I was certain he'd be furious at his two status. It served him right for leaving our family. A fist pounded on the door and my anger at Kota made me drop the test and shriek slightly.

"America, are you okay?" I reached for the test but my eyes rested on the positive that floated from the screen. I leaned back heavily hitting my head on the wall, my visions swam and I began to cry. The door opened and I was swept into Maxon's arms. "Are you okay are you hurt? America what's wrong?" he felt my head and touched my face but I shoved his hand away and pointed towards the little test that lay in the corner. Maxon shifted so he could see it and his face became an unreadable mask, and then he sighed. "We both knew it would be. How are you taking it?" He held me against his chest again but this time I think it was for his comfort also.

"I don't know whether to be excited or scared. I shouldn't be scared, should I?" his hand ran through my hair and stopped at the base of my head.

"I'm scared." He sounded like it, his voice shook and I had to look up at him. His eyes were definitely misting but he had a big smile on. "But I'm excited too." He kissed me so tenderly I knew he meant it and I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face.

**Okay guys I need help with direction so tell me what you would like to see and I will try and write it!**


End file.
